


on the dance floor (left to right)

by hanbrough



Series: two hearts hooking up on a friday [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, High School, Multi, Mutual Pining, School Dances, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbrough/pseuds/hanbrough
Summary: “I don’t actually have a date yet,” Amber admits. “I only said that because Reed asked me and I really don’t want to go with him so I panicked and made something up.”“I have an idea,” TJ says. “Andi, you don’t have a date either, right?” When Andi shakes her head, he continues. “You can be Amber’s fake date!”Amber groans - what has she gotten herself into?--also known as amber and andi fake dating which turns into real dating bc they're in love





	on the dance floor (left to right)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing andi mack ahhhh! i've been watching this show since season 1 and i'm v sad it's ending bc it's got so much good representation. andi's dress at the formal looks like [this](https://www.gettyimages.com/detail/news-photo/peyton-elizabeth-lee-attends-the-2018-radio-disney-music-news-photo/981683768?adppopup=true)
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @lgbtsmoak and/or tumblr @sambuckysharon if you like!

“Um, I already have a date, sorry.” 

The words slip out before she can stop them, and Amber is sure the bewildered look in Reed’s eyes is mirrored in hers as well. 

“Oh, okay,” Reed says, breaking the ensuing awkward silence first. “Who is it, if you mind me asking?” 

“Ummm…” Amber panics as all her brain cells seem to die on the spot. Why couldn’t she think of an appropriate answer? “Uh, I gotta head to class, but I’ll let you know later, okay?” Turning around, she speeds away, praying that Reed won’t catch up. 

\-- 

“Ambs, why didn’t you tell me you already had a date to formal?” 

She’s abruptly jolted out of her reverie as TJ slides into the seat across from her, stealing some of her fries. Cyrus, who had been staring intently at his phone, looks up in interest at this new piece of information. 

“You have a date? Since when? And how come you didn’t tell us?” He asks, leaning into TJ’s shoulder. 

Amber groans. “That already got out? Does everyone think I have a date now?” 

“Well, yes,” TJ shrugs. “Sorry, sis.”

“I don’t actually have a date yet,” she admits. “I only said that because Reed asked me and I really don’t want to go with him so I panicked and made something up.” 

“You _made it up_ -?” Cyrus’ voice carries across the cafeteria, and Amber cringes. 

“Not so loud!” she hisses, looking around to see if anyone had overheard. Turning back to her brother and his boyfriend, she sighs. “Now I have to find someone who can believably fake date me.” 

“Who’s fake dating who?” Andi’s voice chimes in as the girl arrives, placing her lunch tray down on the table. “Sorry I’m late, guys.” 

TJ fills her in. “My dumbass of a sister-” “Hey!” Amber’s indignant voice interrupts, and TJ chuckles, “told Reed she already has a date to formal. Only she doesn’t actually, and we need to find someone who’s willing to be her fake date.” 

“Dang,” Andi says sympathetically, munching on a fry. Amber can’t help but admire her outfit today; Andi’s donning an adorable rainbow jacket, and has some trendy butterfly clips in her hair. _Why does she always have to be so cute?_

Unfortunately for her, TJ, who happens to know about her big fat lesbian crush on Andi, catches her staring. A sly grin spreads across his face, and Amber internally groans. TJ’s wild antics never end well. 

“I have an idea,” TJ says. “Andi, you don’t have a date either, right?” When Andi shakes her head, he continues. “You can be Amber’s fake date!” 

“TJ!” Amber hisses. “You shouldn’t ask-” 

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Andi interrupts. Amber stiffens, but she doesn’t notice and carries on. “It would be believable enough.” 

“It would?” Amber says, as casually as she can muster, her cheeks burning bright red. Is her crush that obvious?

“I mean, we’re friends, right?” Andi clarifies, and Amber feels her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. As if she needed any reminding about what they were, and always would be. “Reed would buy it, at least.” 

“Y-yeah,” Amber stammers. “I guess that’s okay with me, if you’re down.” 

“Sure!” Andi exclaims, and Amber tries not to read too much into the girl’s enthusiasm. 

As lunch ends, and the four head to their separate afternoon classes, Amber pulls TJ to the side. 

“What the hell!” she smacks her brother. “Why would you suggest Andi when you know how I feel about her?”

“That’s why I suggested her,” TJ argues. “You were never going to make a move, so I did it for you.”

“You know she thinks we’re just friends, right?” Amber groans. “That’s all we’ll ever be.”

“You know,” TJ says, “you’re one of the smartest people I know, but it’s times like this when you can be the dumbest person ever.” With that, he turns to go to class.

“What does that mean?” She yells at her brother’s retreating back. “TJ!” By that time, he’s too far down the hall, and can’t hear her. 

As Amber arrives to class, she wonders - what has she gotten herself into?

\--

After the school day ends, Amber heads to the Spoon to start her shift. Throwing her apron over her work dress, she sees Andi sitting at a table, surprisingly alone. 

“Hey!” she taps Andi’s shoulder, and the girl jumps, quickly arranging her face into a hasty smile. 

“Hey, Amber!” Andi greets her. “Sorry, I was kind of distracted.”

“It’s fine,” Amber reassures her. “Want your usual?” Andi nods.

“Oh, also,” Amber takes a deep breath. “I was thinking, after my shift ends, can I come over to your place to brainstorm a believable backstory for our relationship? I really need Reed to buy it.”

“Of course,” Andi replies. 

By the time Amber emerges from the kitchen with a tray of baby taters, Cyrus and Buffy have already arrived. They seem to be intensely discussing something, so Amber just places the order down and flashes Andi a brief smile before heading to serve her other customers. 

The shift feels longer than normal, and Amber lets her eyes drift over to the table in the corner more often than usual. She swears she sees Andi gazing back at her, but it’s probably a figment of her imagination. 

Andi’s gone when the shift finally ends, and Amber can’t help but feel a stab of disappointment. Pulling out her phone, she sees an unread text. 

Smiling, Amber grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

\--

“Let’s go over it one more time,” Amber says. 

As if she’s memorizing from a script, Andi recites, “we started hanging out a lot at the Spoon, and only got together a month ago when we realized our feelings were mutual. We wanted to keep it on the down low because we weren’t really sure of our relationship yet.”

“Perfect!” Amber exclaims, clapping her hands. Aside from the getting together part, it’s the truth. 

“But wait,” Andi says, frowning. “That means we’ll also have to act like a couple, like holding hands and stuff. And then we’d have to orchestrate our breakup in a way that isn’t suspicious.”

Amber’s heart sinks at Andi seemingly being disgusted at the thought of acting like a couple. “Well, it’ll only be a few days, right? If you’re really uncomfortable with it, we don’t have to-”

“No!” Andi interrupts hastily. “I want to.”

“I mean,” she blushes as Amber looks at her, surprised, “I want to help you. ‘Cause that’s what friends do, right?”

“Right,” Amber says, frowning. “Well, I’d better get home. See you tomorrow, Bambi.”

She hurries out of Andi’s room in a rush, and doesn’t look back to see Andi staring after her in a mixture of confusion and sadness. 

\--

“So, you and Andi are going to formal together.”

Amber internally groans as she closes her locker to see Reed standing across from her. 

“Yep,” she says as casually as she can, popping the p for emphasis. “We’re dating, actually.”

“Oh?” Reed’s eyebrows shoot up at this revelation, and Amber can tell he doesn’t quite believe her. 

As if on cue, Andi appears besides her, and she sighs in relief. 

“Hey, babe,” Andi says, kissing her on the cheek. Amber can feel her face burn at the exact spot. Reed’s eyes widen. 

“Well,” he says awkwardly. “I’m happy for you, I guess. See you guys at the dance tonight.”

“What was that all about?” Andi questions as the boy walks away. 

“He’s probably just making sure it was legit,” Amber shrugs uncomfortably. “I can’t wait until this is all over. Anyways, see you tonight?”

“Right,” Andi mutters. “See you.”

She walks away, and Amber stares after her, wondering what had gone wrong. 

\--

“Relax.”

TJ glances at his sister through the rearview mirror. Amber wrings her hands, trying not to mess up her dress. 

“I can’t,” Amber groans. “I know she’s going to look so cute, and I won’t be able to handle it.”

“You and your lesbian crises,” TJ shakes his head. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” Amber snaps. At her brother’s raised eyebrows, she sighs. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” TJ says. “Pull yourself together - we’re here.”

Amber wills herself to calm down as she walks closer to the school. When she gets to the entrance, Andi is already there, along with Cyrus, Buffy, and Jonah.

“Hey,” Amber greets them, before turning to Andi. “You look….wow.” Like she had predicted, Andi looks stunning in a red and black floral dress and gold high heels. 

“Thanks,” Andi turns red. “You look really pretty too.”

Amber’s barely started to comprehend the fact that Andi thought she was pretty when TJ clears his throat. “Ready to go in?”

“What? Oh yeah,” Amber stammers, purposefully ignoring TJ and Buffy’s knowing smirks. “Let’s go already!”

The gym has been completely transformed. The bleachers have been pushed back, and Amber glances up in wonder at the confetti and balloons strewn across the room. To the side stands a large table piled with desserts. Multiple strobe lights are scattered across the floor, illuminating the small but growing circle of dancing couples in the middle of the gym. 

Amber grabs Andi’s hand - she’s not ready for them to dance mere inches from each other just yet. “Let’s go get some food.”

As Amber grabs a napkin and a cookie, she turns to see Andi looking at the dancing circle with a wistful look in her eyes. Specifically, she’s focused on TJ and Cyrus, whose arms are wrapped around each other as they dance wildly, laughing and exchanging kisses. 

“TJ and Cyrus are relationship goals,” Andi comments. “I wish I could have what they have.”

 _Not with me, though_ , Amber thinks bitterly. She clears her throat. “Yeah, me too.”

By the they finish their snacks, the song has changed from an upbeat one to something soft and slow. The dance floor has been reduced to primarily couples, swaying from side to side. 

“Want to dance?” Andi asks, hesitantly extending her hand. 

This is it - it’s now or never. Amber takes a deep breath. “Sure.”

When they join the group, Andi links her arms around Amber’s shoulders. Amber sneaks a peek at the girl; to her surprise, Andi is gazing back at her intently, with a strange look in her eyes. Behind her, Amber sees TJ give them a thumb’s up. 

As the song continues, Amber can’t bring herself to look away. She can see every nonexistent flaw on Andi’s face, and her perfect makeup, and - god, she’s in way too deep. And this time, there’s no denying it - for the briefest of moments, Amber definitely sees Andi’s eyes flicker to her lips. 

Her heart catches in her throat. She can’t do this. She can’t have everything she’s ever wanted when it’s not even real. 

“I-- I--” Amber stutters, wiggling her way out of Andi’s arms. “I have to go.” Rushing out of the gym, Amber plops herself at the head of the stairs, willing the tears in her eyes to go away. 

“Amber?” Looking up, she sees Andi approach her, looking concerned. She can’t help but feel guilty that she’s the cause of that concern.

“Sorry for running away,” Amber mumbles. “I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?” Andi asks, sitting down next to her. 

“This!” Amber replies in agitation. “Holding hands. Kissing each other on the cheek. Fake dating you. TJ only suggested it because he knew I had a crush on you, and I-”

“Wait,” Andi interrupts. “You did?”

“Yes, and everyone - except you, I guess - knew!” Amber throws her hands up in frustration. “I know you don’t feel the same way, but-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Andi’s lips are on hers. After getting over the shock, Amber starts kissing back, reaching up to gently cup Andi’s face. 

After a few seconds, or a few minutes, or an hour for all Amber knows, they break apart, breathing heavily. Abruptly, Andi starts to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Amber frowns. 

“Did you really think I’d have agreed to fake date you if deep down, I didn’t want to do it for real?” Andi giggles. “TJ knew about my feelings too.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Amber mumbles.

“Nah, it’s thanks to him that we even did this,” Andi points out. She stands, and reaches out her hand. “Ready to go back, real girlfriend?”

Amber laughs. “Lead the way, real girlfriend.” 

As they return to the gym, hand in hand, Amber thinks, _I could get used to this_. 


End file.
